Ikuto Tsukiyomi
Ikuto Tsukiyomi (月詠イクト, Tsukiyomi Ikuto) is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!. Profile * Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi (月詠イクト) *'Birthday:' December 1 *'Age:' 17 (in chapter 28 he told Amu he was a senior in high school) *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 180cm (5 feet, 11 inches) *'Weight:' 64kg (140 lbs) History Ikuto is a teenage boy contracted by Easter to find the Embryo. He often helps Amu Hinamori even though he works for the Easter Company. Ikuto actually despises Easter and tries to wrench himself free from them by trying to find the Embryo to grant his own wish. By chapter 43, he had left Easter Company in search of his father. In the third season of the anime, he is already traveling the world to search for his father and therefore is absent from the series. He is in possession of the Dumpty Key. It pairs with Amu's Humpty Lock, which comes together in chapter 36/37. Like his father, Ikuto is a skilled violinist. His mother, upon marrying someone else after they found her husband's violin in a foreign country and believing that he would not come back, bound her children into working for Easter. Ikuto is in love with Amu Hinamori, confessing it in chapters 28 and saying it in 43 of the manga. He also kissed her on the cheek (REALLY close to her lips) before he took off in chapter 43. He confessed to her in the anime the same time Tadase did, but Amu thought it was a joke. In Chapter 28 Ikuto told Amu to grow up faster because he wanted Amu to catch up to him. In the anime, after he leaves Japan to search for his dad, Ikuto keeps in touch with Amu, Utau and Tadase. Ikuto's voice actor in the anime is Yuuichi Nakamura. Appearance Ikuto has blue hair and eyes. He is alot taller than Amu Hinamori or Tadase Hotori. He also has a choker with a silver cross. He is most often seen in his black school uniform, but he has been seen in other black (or indigo) outfits. Personality Ikuto is enigmatic, aloof, stoic and a little naughty, much like an alley cat. He can also be sweet and kind. He likes teasing people, especially Amu and Tadase. Ikuto is selfless and protective thus he is willing to distance himself from those he cares in order to protect them and stop them from getting embroiled in his own troubles. This explains why he kept himself away from Utau after she goes back to good. Another example of this is when he makes fun of Tadase's so that he'd be hurt and make Amu hate him, so ultimately they and Tadase would not meddle with his troubles with Easter, especially Amu. Although Ikuto may seem to have a passive personality, he is quite perceptive and honest. As for chapter 43, Amu states that Ikuto "loves music... and his dad". Guardian Character Yoru His Guardian Character is the mischievous Yoru, who is created from his desire to become free as a stray cat. Powers Character Change During a character change, Ikuto gains a pair of cat ears and a tail, and is bestowed with reflexes and moves that only come from a cat. He can also form virtual cat claws from his hands, created to form the attack Phantom Claw, something he cannot do during a transformation. Character Transformation Ikuto only has one standard transformation, and that is "Black Lynx". However, due to being manipulated by Easter's powers, he gains a new transformation, which he will most likely not be able to use anymore after the battle versus Easter ended. Black Lynx Ikuto can transform with Yoru into Black Lynx (ブラック リンクス). This represents his desire to be as free as a stray cat. Black Lynx first appears in Chapter 7 of the manga and Episode 13 of the anime, where he "saves" Amu from an X Egg only to break it. * Appearance: When transformed, Ikuto grows cat ears and a cat tail and wears a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws. * Abilities: Ikuto gains increased cat-like reflexes and senses. He can use his glove to attack with Slash Claw (スラッシュ クロウ). Death Rebel A plan executed by Kazuomi Hoshina involved using Ikuto's X Egg energy influenced violin to control him. The result was Ikuto having been manipulated to become Death Rebel (デス レーベル). This represents the trauma and darkness he holds in his heart. Ikuto has no memory of his actions as Death Rebel. He first becomes Death Rebel in Chapter 31 of the manga and Episode 75 of the anime. * Appearance: In this form, Ikuto grows cat ears and wears a black suit and a black tie. He also sports an armband on his left arm, similar to the armband Amu wears with her school uniform. * Abilities: In this form, he is able to play the violin to take hearts' eggs and create material projections. His violin can turn into a Death Scythe, with which he attacks using Dark Night Storm (ダークナイト ストーム). Seven Seas Treasure In Chapter 38 of the manga and Episode 100 of the anime, when Amu completely opens her heart to embrace Ikuto, the two of them transform together. While Amu becomes Amulet Fortune, Ikuto becomes the pirate Seven Seas Treasure (セブンシーズ トレジャー), which represents his freedom to do what he wants. This is most likely only a temporary transformation. * Appearance: In this form, he wears a blue pirate outfit and an eyepatch, but keeps his cat ears. On the hat is a skull and crossbone symbol with a cat's head replacing the skull. * Abilities: Ikuto has a pirate sword for the attack Emerald Line (エメルド ライン). Trivia *Seven comes from: #Amu #Ran #Miki #Suu #Dia #Yoru #His father Aruto Tsukiyomi *Seas: His father Aruto was believed to be lost overseas. *Treasure: Amu is the treasure Ikuto has been looking for. People previously believed Ikuto only transformed with Yoru. Episode 100 confirmed he transformed with both Yoru and the purified Black Egg. Relationships Family *'Utau Hoshina:' He is the older brother of Utau Hoshina. Utau used to have a brother complex over Ikuto, but now she have overcome that. *'Alto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto's real father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto's mother. *'Kazuomi Hoshina:' Ikuto's stepfather and a director of Easter Company. Love Life * Amu Hinamori: Though he and Amu are enemies, he is actually deeply in love with her. Since, she is one of the only people to make him feel happy and forget all his worries and problems that Easter has caused him. For some time he was hiding out in Amu's room, hiding from Easter. In this time Amu finds Ikuto to be mature. He confesses to Amu in Vol. 7 chapter 28, but Amu doesn't believe him at first. In the manga, when Amu and the others find out that he is hypnotised, they try to save him from Easter. Amu hugs him in chapter 38 to make him snap out of his Death Rebel trance, which is a result of Amu showing her feelings of love toward him and opening her heart fully. In chapter 42 of the manga, he takes her out to the amusement park and rides on every ride with her, once asking if he "could be the Prince just for tonight" although he quickly dismissed it. At the end, he claims that he'll never see her again. In Chapter 43, before Ikuto leaves to find his father, he accepts Amu's contest to find his true self and right after this, he confesses his love for her and kisses her (on the cheek, very close to the lips), then he warns her that he'll make her fall in love with him. This gets a huge reaction from bystanders at the airport. Friendships *'Tadase Hotori:' When Ikuto was younger, he was an older-brother character for Tadase, but he lost trust in him afterwards. In the manga, it reveals that Ikuto made Tadase lose trust in him on purpose because he did not want anyone involved with his mess. Ikuto is forgiven for all the things Tadase blamed him for in chapter 39. In chapter 43, Ikuto visits Tadase's house to ask if he can hold onto the key a bit longer, where Tadase learns that technically the key wasn't stolen, but also that Ikuto had "granted Betty's wish" when she had died. Tadase now calls Ikuto "Onii-tan" as he did when they were little. *'Tsukasa Amakawa:' In chapter 37 of the manga, some of Ikuto's past was brought to light. One day, when Ikuto was a kid, Tsukasa invited him to come with him for an outing. He seems to be the only person Ikuto could be a child around and has a strong trust in him. Colleagues *'Yuu Nikaidou:' While they were both employed at Easter when on the occasions that Nikaidou would spy on Ikuto, for some reason he would call him "Mr. Black Cat". See also *Amu Hinamori *Dumpty Key *Utau Hoshina *Tadase Hotori *Amusement Park *Tsukiyomi Household T T T T T Category:Shugo Chara! characters